A device has been disclosed, for example, by WO 9837744 A1. According to that document, the device has a linear transport having two fitting stations for the substrates. Between the two fitting stations, a beam-like carrier extends transversely to the transport direction of the substrates. Attached to the carrier on both sides are X-Y positioning devices which cover the fitting stations and the collecting points for the components.
The positioning device comprises a longitudinal guide fixed to the carrier and provided with magnetic parts, along which an upright positioning arm provided with a coil part can be moved, on which a fitting head for handling the components can be moved. The positioning arm, anchored on one side, has a relatively great free length. Rapid acceleration processes and in particular braking processes lead to oscillations in the positioning arm, which are disruptive in particular when the fitting head is in its end region. During each collecting or fitting operation, these oscillations must first have decayed before these operations can be carried out.
Feed modules for the components are lined up on both sides of the transport path in the direction of the positioning arms. Since the positioning arms must not become too long, the number of feed modules and therefore the multiplicity of components which can be provided are also limited.